Horrorskop
Zusammenfassung Staffel 1, Folge 22: Draculauras Horrorskop sagt, dass sie den Jungen ihrer Träume finden wird... noch heute! Können die Zombies ihr helfen, den perfekten Partner vor Sonnenuntergang zu finden? Handlung Die Mädchen stehen an ihren Spinnten, wo Draculaura gerade ein Magazin liest. Übereinstimmung mit ihrem Horrorskop, sie wird ihren Traummann—"gutaussehend, gemeißelt, solide and zuverlässig"—schneller finden, als ihre Augen die Seite verlassen können. Sie sieht auf und eine Tür öffnet sich, aufschlussreich ein Junge in Lederjacke. Draculaura schnell checks ihr appearance mit ihren freunden, aber als sie sich umdrehte sah sie ansatz her traum junge, he has disappeared. Draculaura tells the girls that if she doesn't meet him by the end of the school day, the horrorscope won't come true, and they only have two minutes until the final bell. Cleo immediately organizes the girls into action. Clawdeen sniffs the door the guy was last seen at and tells the girls which direction he went in. The group runs after the guy until Cleo spots him heading for the boys' locker room. Cleo announces she'll go work on a plan B, while Frankie and the others have to continue plan A by attempting to redirect the guy. Frankie touches her bolts, and uses the energy to charge the locker room's handle to zap the guy away from it. As he recovers, Lagoona calls out her Frösche to block his way. However, while every other student suffers from the frog invasion, the guy just sidesteps them all. The girls are out of ideas as the guy reaches for the door out, but outside, Cleo drags Deuce up the front steps of the school. Whatever Cleo told him she needed him for, Deuce is still confused and asks her what "plan B" is. As the guy opens the door, Cleo takes off Deuce's sunglasses and answers that he is plan B. Later, Draculaura is sitting with the guy in the creepateria. He is still petrified, but that doesn't stop Draculaura from talking about a shopping trip. She smiles and touches his hand, telling him that her horrorscope was right and that he's such a good listener. Charakter "Wusstest du schon, dass...?"-Fakten Referenzen * "horrorskop" die Monster High version von "horoskop". * The Monster Beat magazine Draculaura is reading is a play on Teen Beat. * "Slay-bor Day" is a pun on "Labor Day". * The music that plays during the chase is an adaption of the ''Mission: Impossible'' theme song. * Cleo uses "sphinx!" as an exclamation. Sphinxes are mythological creatures in Ancient Greek and Ancient Egyptian culture. The sphinx most commonly associated with Ancient Greek culture is the Great Sphinx of Giza. Kontinuität * Draculaura will nochmal complain about people wearing white after Slay-bor Day in the TV-Special "Fright On!". Fehler * die mädchen haben zusammen Draculaura mit ihren perfekten freund bevor die schule endet sie haben nur noch zwei minuten. If so, then why is Draculaura afterwards hanging out with him in the creepateria? Deuce's gaze's effects can work up to a full day, but if the date is supposed to be the next day, then where did they keep the statue for the night? Weiteres * This is the first and only appearance of the "Perfect Guy". He is a modified model of Heath Burns, with different skin tone, haircut, and hair color. Draculaura has twice had a short-lived semi-relationship with Heath. Make of that connection what you will. * Draculaura's perfect boyfriend is introduced as such in the same way Clawd Wolf was in "Why We Fright". * The introduction shot was reworked to include two water monsters and used in the Monster High promotion of the Kind Campaign and their special webisode. Kategorie:Webisode Kategorie:Staffel 1